Digimon: A New Frontier
by MusicTules
Summary: It's been two years since Takuya and the gang saved the digital world. Now they're back with six others. They have to work together or all hope will be lost. But how can they work together when each of the six are holding onto something dark?
1. Chapter 1

The creaking of a swing set could be heard throughout the park. A girl with long silver hair was swinging slowly. She sighed and looked up to meet a black fringe shielding a pair of eyes.

"I'm going over to Takara's. Are you coming?" The silver haired girl nodded with a smile on her face. The two cousins went over to their friend's house. The silver haired girl is Kiku Kagawa. She has purple eyes with specks of blue in them. She dresses in a blue top that hangs of her shoulders so pink straps are showing. A pair of black leggings was underneath red shorts and she has a pair of blue knee high boots. Her cousin is Hitomi Rhode. She has long black hair with a fringe that covers her eyes. She dresses in an oversized blue jacket and black jeans. Her sleeves were rolled up and she has knee high black boots. Kiku opened the door.

"Takara give me food!" Hitomi yelled. A broom hit Hitomi in the head. The black haired girl winced and held onto her head.

"When you come in here you don't automatically ask for food." A girl with red eyes scolded. This is Akira Suzumiya. She has short curly dark green hair. She dresses in a black skirt that stops above her knees and a grey shirt. Her black boots stopped at her knees and a little higher her blue socks stopped.

"Good morning." A girl with short purple hair greeted. This is Takara Leiko. She has light yellow eyes. She dresses in red plaid pants, a red long sleeved top and a black vest. She had black knee high boots. These four had been friends since they were kids. Takara and Hitomi are 13, Akira is 14, and Kiku is 11. Hitomi picked up the broom and chucked it to Akira who stopped it with her palm.

"I hate you." Hitomi stated.

"I hate you too but you don't see me pointing that out." Akira walked away. Takara was holding a tray of cookies.

"I baked these earlier with Aki." Takara explained. Hitomi examined one of them. "No I didn't poison it." Akira glared at her. Hitomi nodded and took a bite of one along with Kiku. Their eyes sparkled.

"This is delicious!" Hitomi beamed.

"Why do you sound surprised?" Akira asked.

"Because a devil woman like you could never cook as well as Takychan." Hitomi explained. A tick mark appeared on Akira's head.

"I'm going to kill you!" Akira picked up the broom and began chasing Hitomi around the bakery. Kiku sweat dropped wondering how those two became friends. Takara laughed at the two. The phone of the bakery started ringing. Kiku answered it and placed on speaker.

"Hello this is Kiku speaking."

"Kiku Kagawa, Hitomi Rhode, Akira Suzumiya, and Takara Leiko the digital world needs your help." The four girls looked at each other shocked that the person on the other end knew their names.

"May I ask who is speaking?" Hitomi took the phone from her little cousin.

"I am Lady Ophanimon. Please we need your help. If you agree place the phone on the floor." Akira looked at everyone contemplating whether or not to do it. Kiku took back the phone and placed on the floor shocking everyone else. A portal appeared and the four were sucked into it.

14 year old Takuya studied his surroundings. Yeah they were back in the digital world. He turned to look at the others. The brunette had gotten rid of his hat, but still kept his goggles. His outfit consisted of light red jeans, a yellow shirt with the kanji of fire, and a red vest.

"You still wear those goggles?" 14 year old Koji said. His hair was cut short due to both of the twins' moms. He dresses in gray jeans, a dark purple shirt, and his bandanna was around his neck.

"And you still wear that bandanna." Takuya shot back and Koji hated to admit that he indeed have a point.

"Anyone know why we're here?"15 year old JP asked. The brunette had lost weight with the help of his friends. He dresses in blue jeans and a dark yellow top. 11 year old Tommy shrugged.

"Who cares? We're back in the digital world."14 year old Zoe said. 14 year old Kouichi nodded in agreement. Tommy dresses in green pants, and a white shirt. His hat was a green baseball cap. Zoe dresses in a pair of purple shorts. Everything else was pretty much the same. Kouichi dresses the same too except his shirt was yellow.

"The digital world needs your help once again, but first you must was find the other four I sent here." Ophanimon said.

"Oh joy." The sarcasm was evident in Koji's voice as he rolled his eyes.

"They could be anywhere." Tommy said.

"Then we better get started." Takuya said.

Akira groaned and rubbed her back. "I landed on something soft." Hitomi yelled.

"Yes us." Hitomi hopped off to see two creatures. One of them was taller than the other and resembled a bunny. The other one was short and Akira had no idea what it resembled. Takara walked over with Kiku holding Akira's broom.

"Why is that here?" Hitomi asked. Kiku shrugged and handed it to Akira.

"Who are they or what are they?" Takara asked.

"I'm Neemon and that's Bokomon. We're Digimon."

"What are Digimon?" Akira asked.

"They inhabit they digital world now who are you?" Bokomon answered followed by a question.

"Hitomi is my name."

"I'm Kiku."

"Hi I'm Takara."

"Akira."

"Okay why are you here?" Bokomon asked.

"Some girl named Ophanimon told us to come and we were teleported through our phones." Akira replied. She studied her surroundings. They appeared to be in some type of forest. Bokomon and Neemon looked at each other than at the four girls.

"So where are you heading then?" Neemon asked. Akira shrugged.

"Home obviously." Hitomi said.

"What we can't we said we'd help." Kiku argued. Takara nodded. Hitomi sighed.

"Alright we're off to find the girl named Ophanimon." Akira said.

"We could help you get there." Bokomon said. The six began their journey unaware that a group of digidestines were looking for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hitomi huffed and opened her mouth to say something but was automatically cut off by Akira. "No." The broom wielding girl answered. "You don't even know what I was going to ask." Hitomi countered. Akira rolled her eyes. "You were going to ask if we were there yet." Kiku's eyes widened in shock. "Are you a mind reader?" The eleven year old asked. Akira shook her head. "Hito has been asking for the last fifteen minutes." Takara explained. Kiku nodded. Hitomi huffed again. She didn't enjoy any type of strenuous activity and waking could easily be labeled as that. "Um Bokomon why does need our help?" Kiku asked. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think it has to do with the disappearance of some of the digimon." Bokomon answered. Akira slowed down to a halt and blinked. "Oi women why'd you stop?" Hitomi asked. "Don't you hear that?" Akira asked. "Hear what?" "The sound of being stalked slowly as if any second something could jump out and rip us too shreds. Nah it's probably just my imagination let's go." Akira continued walking. Kiku sent Takara a panicked look. "You can't say things like that freely!" Hitomi cried out. She held tightly onto Neemon who, in return, was holding on for dear life. "I'm going to be honest here though. I believe Akira may be right. Her sense of hearing has always been better than the average person." Takara said. She had a thoughtful look on her face but it was soon replaced with a smile. "Oh well as Timone and Pumbaa once said Hakuna Matata." Kiku sweatdroped. "Our friends are insane." Neemon nodded in agreement. Hitomi shakily walked behind the group. Nothing good would come of this.

"Okay so our best guess is to go this way." Takuya pointed left while Koji pointed right. "What makes you think that's a good way?" Koji asked. "Because I know." "Last time we followed you we got more lost than we already were." "I think we should go right." Tommy said. "Tommy I thought you were on my side!?" Takuya exclaimed. "I'm not picking side it's just that they're footprints that look as if it belongs to someone..or something." Sure enough there were footprints. "How did we overlook that?" Kouichi asked. JP shrugged. "Well hopefully we'll find who owns these footprints before trouble starts." Zoe said. The boys nodded and followed after the blonde.

Hitomi let out a shriek. One that rivaled Kiku's. The two were staring at a man in samurai armor. A giant sword was around his back. They weren't scared because of the sword and how it could easily slice them in half. It was the sickening fact that he lacked eyes. They were staring into a bottomless black hole and it scared the crap out of them. Takara grabbed a hold of their hands and bolted in the opposite direction of the man. "Keep running and don't look back." Akira yelled out. She held tightly onto Neemon and Bokomon. Takara collided with a boy a year older than she was. "Way to go Koji." A brunette said. Koji glared heavily at him before helping Takara up. "Sorry about that. Why were you running?" "Uh THAT'S why." Hitomi pointed to the eyeless person behind them. He was walking quietly. His eyeless sockets seemed to be focused on Akira. "He doesn't look dangerous. Maybe we could try talking to him?" Kouichi offered. All eyes landed on him. "You seem like a nice kid so I'm not even going to reply." Akira said. "Bokomon who is that?" JP asked. "Samuraimon and I really do believe we get out of here." "Why we could just digi-volve?" Zoey questioned. "Something seems off." Akira mumbled. "He stopped moving." She took careful steps towards Samuraimon. "Samuraimon huh?" She mused out loud. The digimon opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "Girlie get back over here." Koji called out. "What if he attacks you?" Hitomi reasoned. Akira shrugged. She stepped closer and the digimon crouched down until he was face to face with her. "You're not real are you?" The digmon silently stared at her. "I can't help if you don't answer." Akira impatiently said. Samuraimon placed his hands on Akira's head. "**You will do great things. A question will be asked and you must anwer. What will you choose?**" Samuraimmon disappeared in a white light and in his place a d-tector was. Akira picked it up and shrugged. "Hey what is this thing?" Akira asked skipping back to the group. "How did you know he wouldn't hurt you?" Kiku asked. "I didn't." "It's a d-tector." Bokmon answered. "Wait so if those footprints weren't Samuraimon's than whose where they?" Tommy asked. That was a brilliant question.

**A/N**

**Yay! an update. Well Happy Thanksgiving! It started snowing where I am -_- joy. Well um I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update more often so bye!**


End file.
